The term "polyphenylene ether resin" includes a family of polymers well known to those skilled in the art, and they are made by a variety of catalytic and non-catalytic processes from the corresponding phenols or reactive derivatives thereof. By way of illustration, certain of the polyphenylene ethers are disclosed in Hay, U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,874 and 3,306,875 and in Stamatoff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,357 and 3,257,358. In the Hay patents, the polyphenylene ethers are prepared by an oxidative coupling reaction comprising passing an oxygen-containing gas through a reaction solution of a phenol and a metal-amine complex catalyst. Other disclosures relating to processes for preparing polyphenylene ether resins, including graft copolymers of polyphenylene ethers with styrene type compounds, are found in Fox, U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,761; Sumitomo, U.K. Pat. No. 1,291,609; Bussink et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,499; Blanchard et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,626; Laakso et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,892; Borman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,166; Hori et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,619; Faurote et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,217; and disclosures relating to metal based catalysts which do not include amines, are known from patents such as Wieden et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,885 (copper-amidines); Nakashio et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,257 (metal-alcoholate or -phenolate); Kobayashi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,880 (cobalt chelates); and the like. In the Stamatoff patents, the polyphenylene ethers are produced by reacting the corresponding phenolate ion with an initiator, such as peroxy acid salt, an acid peroxide, a hypohalite, and the like, in the presence of a complexing agent. Disclosures relating to non-catalytic processes such as oxidation with lead dioxide, silver oxide, etc., are described in Price et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,212. Cizek, U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,435 discloses polyphenylene ether-styrene resin compositions. Katchman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,661 also discloses polyphenylene ether resin compositions. All of the above-mentioned disclosures are incorporated herein by reference.
Compositions of polyphenylene ethers have been known to exhibit inferior physical properties after exposure to thermal stress for prolonged periods. This has resulted in the need for stabilizers that prevent embrittlement of these compositions. Applicant has discovered that the use of N,N'-di.gamma.-naphthyl-p-phenylene diamine in polyphenylene ether compositions provides a composition with greatly enhanced resistance to thermal aging.
Accordingly it is a primary object of this invention to provide polyphenylene ether compositions that have improved resistance to thermal aging.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a new method for imparting to a polyphenylene ether resin resistance to thermal aging.